A Fine Night Indeed
by eleroo02
Summary: One-shot featuring some Will/Djaq/Allan.


Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood

The Clun drop-off was complete, and the trio of outlaws found themselves in a merry mood. Allan whistled a jaunty tune, playfully shoving Will ahead as Djaq laughed at the antics of the two men.

"A fine day, my friends; and maybe a fine night for us as well. Who's up for a quick stop at the tavern before heading back to camp?"

"I don't know, Allan. Robin might need us; we should probably head back to the woods."

"Live a little, mate," Allan replied. "Robin is probably wooing Marian as we speak and Much is fluttering about like a little sparrow over the kitchen fire to cook his pretend chicken of the day. And it's not like John is talkative company. So how about a good drink, some good tales, and maybe a good woman to make you a man?"

This last part was enough to bring a fiery blush to the face of Will Scarlett and an inelegant snort from Djaq. "You are very bad for me, Allan A'Dale," she said merrily, pointing a finger at the blue-eyed rogue before her. "Fancy you trying to turn me into as big a ruffian as you. But maybe we should find young Scarlett here a woman and one for you as well. It is a disgrace to be your age and so naïve in the ways of the woman."

"Me? Naïve?" scoffed Allan, throwing a dramatic hand over his heart. "Come closer, Djaqie and I'll show you why no woman can resist the charm of an A'Dale."

With a mock growl, Allan leapt towards the Saracen as she giggled and ran behind the eye-rolling carpenter. "Hiding behind the children now? I expected better from you, Djaq." Allan lolled out, excitement making him practically skip towards the two.

Will just glared at his friend for that comment before winking and locking arms with Djaq as the two strolled away from the now confused Allan. Will smiled over his shoulder, unable to hide the joy he felt at touching the Saracen beauty, and called back to the former poacher, "Stop standing there like a stump, and join us at the tavern."

With a bark of laughter, Allan ran forward to join them, throwing his arms around both of their shoulders until the two were forced apart leaving Allan in the middle. As he launched into another bawdy song, Will's eyes met Djaq's over Allan's head and they shared an exasperated sigh, making the new distance between the two seem less. And as Allan sang and Djaq giggled with the occasional comment, Will stayed silent, content in the view of the smaller Saracen out of the corner of his eye. Allan had mentioned finding him a woman, maybe it was time for him to get up his courage and impress the one whom he loved.

But Will was unable to shake the nagging feeling that Allan had similar plans. The two had never spoke of it after that outburst months ago, but both knew the other cared about their lone female comrade more than most. Neither had conceded out loud, and the competition was on. Allan flirted and told outrageous jokes whereas Will paid unwavering attention to her stories. When Allan hugged her, Will countered with a slight brushing of the shoulders and a husky voice in her ear stating that maybe Allan had had enough and they should take him home.

As the unstated war continued, the focus of the two men shifted from Djaq and she found herself suddenly ignored as the two arm-wrestled and boasted the night away. Hours later found her struggling to help the two men walk away from the tavern. But they would only make it a few steps before one would break free and declare the other man their best friend, and with a slurred _I love you, mate_, clasp the other before they both fell to the ground. After this had happened for the third time (with Will declaring his utmost respect and admiration for his brother-in-arms, and Allan with arms held open in ready for the coming hug) Djaq threw her arms in the air in affected resignation and let the two collapse against a tree, arms around the other arguing about who loved who more.

Figuring they would be fine there, and that it was highly unlikely that Guy and some soldiers would just happen by, Djaq headed back to the camp to round up some assistance. When she returned to the scene with a stoic Little John, a complaining Much, and an amused Robin, she could only stop suddenly and stare at what lay before her. The two outlaws were unconscious, with Will snuggled against Allan who had a protective arm thrown over the young carpenter. Once the gang stopped laughing and Robin and Much had ended their debate over who got which end of Allan, John slung Will over his shoulder and the famous outlaws of Sherwood Forest headed home. Djaq walked in front with John, and it was mostly quiet except for the occasional snigger from Robin and Much as Allan muttered under his breath. She was too far ahead to hear what was being said, but had the feeling that Much was stocking up on blackmail for the next time Allan annoyed him.

Camp was finally reached and Djaq helped John place Will on his bed, wincing as she heard the thud that was Allan. Shooting a look at the unapologetic boys from Locksley, she turned back to her self-appointed charge and tucked the thin blanket around the thin Will. John was already at his bed when Will reached out, capturing Djaq's hand in his, her name softly leaving his lips as he pulled her to him. The night hid both the blush and the quick kiss she pressed to his forehead as she extracted herself and headed back to her own pallet. As both she and the burning sensation in her face settled down, she couldn't help but think that it had been a fine night indeed.

* * *

This was basically an attempt to get over my writer's block. I'm not sure if it did actually help but I hope y'all enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
